


Под контролем

by Wayward_jr, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм бродит во сне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под контролем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34521) by eloise_bright. 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2014.  
> Бета: Rhaina

Закрытая дверь в спальню создает иллюзорное чувство уединения. Абсолютно ложное — даже сдерживая гнев, отец не в силах полностью контролировать голос: резкий шепот отчетливо слышен сквозь хлипкую фанеру.

Сэм легко представляет картинку: отец старается не заорать, и от напряжения у него на виске подрагивает вена. Мелкие капли слюны блестят на сжатых в тонкую полоску губах, зубы стиснуты так крепко, что звуки срываются со свистом и шипением. Зрачки расширены, почти полностью закрывают радужку, отчего глаза кажутся темными. Брови искривлены в гневе, даже морщинки от смеха в уголках рта пролегают резче и глубже. От всего облика ощутимо веет опасностью.

Так страшно. Даже в тех кошмарах, которые он потом не мог вспомнить, Сэм никогда не встречал ничего страшнее, чем Джон Винчестер, сжимающий руку на узде своей ярости.

Сэм ощущает виноватое облегчение и радость, что сейчас за дверью перед отцом стоит не он. Хотя по всем статьям должен бы.

Дин тут вообще не причем.

— Какого черта ты не рассказал мне раньше?

— Потому что мы, черт побери, не знали, где ты, — шепчет под нос Сэм, мечтая, чтобы Дин так и сказал. Но тот отвечает более сдержанно:  
— Думал, что у меня все под контролем. — Он, конечно, не добавляет: «Расслабься, чувак», но Сэм все равно улавливает это в его успокаивающем тоне.

— Под контролем? — отцовский голос поднимается на октаву, и Сэм невольно отступает от двери. Он не слышит, что отец гневно шепчет дальше, успевая ухватить только самый конец, когда снова прижимается ухом к исцарапанной двери: — … Господи всемогущий, Дин!

 

Сэм помнит, как проснулся в комнате отца. Ладонь Дина осторожно сжимала его руку. Он позволил увести себя, почти ничего не понимая, ступая по шершавому паркету босыми ногами и ориентируясь только на тихий голос Дина. Тот шептал что-то успокаивающее, смутно знакомое из раннего детства.

«Все хорошо, Сэмми. Ложись спать, все спокойно».

Такое уже случалось. В первый раз он проснулся на кухне, моргая от внезапной вспышки включившейся лампы, диновское сонное «какого черта» моментально превратилось в тихое обеспокоенное «Сэмми?».

Потом была еще пара случаев: один раз он проснулся в коридоре, другой — под дверью их спальни; Дин всегда был рядом, готовый отвести обратно в кровать. Но оба раза отца не было дома.

И теперь, непонятно только как, Дин оказывается виноватым в том, что Сэм ходит во сне по ночам.

— Я же сказал, чтобы ты присматривал за братом.

Снова старая песня. И как Дину еще не надоело? Если бы он был на его месте, то давно бы сказал отцу, что младший брат сто лет как вырос и сам способен о себе позаботиться. И вообще, что Дин должен был сделать? Не спать всю ночь в расчете на то, что Сэм вдруг решит очередной раз прогуляться по крышам?

Но Дин не спорит. Он вообще никогда не перечит, если речь заходит о Сэме. Тихое «прости», произнесенное шепотом, заставляет Сэма сжать кулаки в бесплодном отчаянии, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

***

Он виноват.

Дину всегда было проще жить по своду жестких правил поведения, установленных отцом еще тогда, когда он был слишком мал и не мог осознать их истинную важность.

«Присматривай за Сэмми».

Он понимает необходимость этого приказа. Если ослабить бдительность, отнестись к своим обязанностям спустя рукава, то непременно случится нечто ужасное.

Поэтому когда Сэм начал лунатить, Дин просто включил эту проблему в свой список под заголовком «Присматривай за Сэмми».

Он и так всегда спал чутко.  
Об этом рассказал однажды отец. Дин заболел, и тому пришлось просидеть с ним всю ночь. Джон даже разрешил есть мороженое в постели и припомнил, что когда Дин был совсем маленьким, то редко спал дольше часа за раз. Отец просидел в полудреме на стуле рядом с кроватью, пока у Дина не спал жар. На следующую ночь Дин, посаженный на карантин, заснул в слезах и в полном одиночестве.

Однако вся эта фигня с чутким сном в итоге пошла на пользу. Он проснулся, когда Сэм выбрался из кровати в первый раз, и решил, что тому надо в туалет. Потом Дин услышал, как брат гремит чем-то на кухне, и обнаружил того стоящим перед открытым холодильником в поисках своего значка бойскаута. Как сообщил Сэм с искренне распахнутыми глазами, это был подарок Мисс Пигги.

Подобное случилось еще несколько раз, и обычно Дин успевал уложить брата до того, как Сэм просыпался. Пару раз, однако, Сэм выходил в коридор, бормоча какую-то безумную хрень про маппетов. На следующее утро он яростно все отрицал, говоря, что даже понятия не имеет, о чем речь.

Дин привык ложиться спать в ожидании внезапного пробуждения. Это стало частью его рутины, тело двигалось само собой по налаженным рельсам.

Тем не менее отец вправе на него сердиться. Дин обязан был рассказать о случившемся сразу, как только тот вернулся домой с охоты.

Но отец пришел такой измученный, на лице от усталости залегли глубокие морщины. И Дин решил, что ему не нужно психовать еще и из-за Сэмми. Тем более что у Дина все было под контролем, он прекрасно справлялся и сам. Они же ничего не скрывали нарочно, просто еще не возникло подходящего момента, чтобы рассказать.

До сегодняшней ночи.

 

Дин сидит на кровати, положив руку на бедро, неловко вывернув запястье, чтобы было видно ладонь. Отец сердито вытирает ее, крепко прижимая тампон к коже. Внезапно становится больно, когда антисептик начинает жечь, а кожа натягивается вдоль тонкого пореза. Дин закусывает нижнюю губу, проглатывая беззвучный шипящий стон.

Дыхание отца со свистом прорывается сквозь сжатые зубы — от гнева, а не от боли. 

— Господи, Дин... — он качает головой и замолкает в ужасе.

Дину знакомо это молчание. Отец всегда приберегает его на случай, когда Дин облажается по полной программе, когда в мире не остается слов, способных описать глубину его провала.

Грех бездействия все равно остается грехом.

— Прости, — шепчет Дин и протягивает ладонь в виде покаяния.

***

Джон подтягивает руку Дина ближе и протирает антисептиком ладонь. Он невольно прижимает тампон к туго натянутой коже сильнее, чем хотел бы, и рассматривает порез, но вроде все чисто. Осталось только наложить повязку и оставить лечение на милость времени.

Джон наконец-то выдыхает, матерясь вполголоса, и сокрушенно качает головой. Он еще не до конца уверен, что же все-таки произошло, а Дин слишком потрясен, чтобы выдать связный отчет о случившемся.

Джон закончил охоту раньше, чем ожидал. Он мог бы заночевать в мотеле, но решил опередить пробки и вернуться домой чуть за полночь — удивить парней с утра. Ну, сюрприз точно удался.

Охота прошла по плану, а вот дорога домой потрепала нервы. Через час пошел дождь, как раз тогда, когда уже было поздно возвращаться назад. Потоки воды катились по лобовому стеклу, бесполезные дворники болтались над капотом. И тут машина впереди — единственная на этом богом проклятом шоссе — съехала на обочину. Там оказалась женщина с двумя детьми. Не мог же Джон их бросить и уехать.

Выяснилось, что у них пробило шину. Джон поменял колесо так быстро, насколько это было возможно стоя на коленях в грязи. Ветер трепал полы пальто, дождь заливался за шиворот, а пальцы леденели и становились непривычно неуклюжими. Женщина и дети назвали его героем. Тоже мне, нашли героя. 

В итоге он добрался до дома к двум часам, мальчишки давно спали. Иногда Дин дожидался его, особенно если заранее знал, что отец вернется поздно. Джон был рад, что не стал звонить заранее, а то бы сын зря просидел столько времени.

Джон без сил упал на кровать, проваливаясь в забытье, адреналин после охоты и героизма на шоссе наконец-то ослабил свою крепкую хватку. Он не знал, что ему снилось. Вдруг он проснулся как от толчка, ощутив в спальне постороннее присутствие, и инстинктивно сунул руку под подушку в поисках ножа.

Разумеется, Дин его остановил.

 

— Думал, у меня все под контролем.

— Под контролем? Проклятье, сын, я же мог его убить! 

«Мог убить тебя». 

— Господи всемогущий, Дин!

— Прости, — шепчет Дин. 

Дин извиняется, и у Джона болезненно сжимается сердце от угрызений совести. Мальчишке не за что просить прощения — он ни в чем не виноват.

Джон в курсе, кто сегодня налажал. И это точно был не Дин. Джон опускает глаза на тонкий порез на ладони сына — его позорное клеймо. Доказательство его жертвы, того, на что Дин готов пойти ради брата.

Сколько раз Джон повторял, чтобы Дин присматривал за Сэмми? Полагался на сына, что тот сделает все необходимое, чтобы уберечь Сэма. Выдрессировал его защищать брата несмотря ни на что.

И под гнетом стыда и ужаса Джон подавляет приправленную виной гордость.


End file.
